


Камень

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Значит, пацан до смерти забил альфа-оборотня камнем. Питер не знал, что об этом и думать.





	Камень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812001) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Бета: [Эошаан](http://keepeth.diary.ru/)  
> Писалось в команде fandom Non-trivial AU 2018

— Ты до смерти забил альфа-оборотня камнем? — Питер звучал одновременно удивлённым, шокированным и возмущённым. Стайлз поморщился и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я запаниковал! — Стайлз взмахнул руками.  
  
— И очень сильно, я погляжу, — невозмутимо произнёс Питер и снова осмотрел Стайлза. Ему чуть больше шестнадцати, худощавый, в слишком большой по размеру одежде. Бога ради, у него всё ещё пухлые щёки и большие невинные глаза. Он даже выглядел не очаровательно, а уморительно.  
  
Ну, _невинный_ слишком неподходящее слово для пацана. Он убил укусившего его альфа-оборотня камнем. Разбил голову озверевшей Лоры этими самыми тощими руками. Стайлз на тот момент даже оборотнем не был. И если он был способен на такое как обычный человеческий ребёнок, Питеру хотелось бы увидеть, чего он мог бы достичь, когда он повзрослеет.  
  
— Ну правда! — Стайлз паниковал даже сейчас. Он слишком хорошо контролировал себя для только обращённого оборотня, уж тем более альфы. Паника могла помогать ему оставаться человеком, ну или его волк не хотел сейчас брать контроль. — Это было страшно! Не как в ужастиках-слэшерах, потому что слэшеры совсем тупые и нереалистичные, и у них обычно даже нет нормальной сюжетной линии, так что... — Питер моргнул, когда Стайлз закрыл рукой свой рот. — Чёрт, я даже не думал, что всё будет _настолько_ плохо без лекарств. Прости, но, ну, да, я испугался.  
  
Сердце Стайлза билось ровно, немного быстрее, чем у всех, но в любом случае сохраняло ровный ритм. Он даже успокаивал Питера. Может быть он и был новым, но его инстинкты чувствовали, что Питер признал его как альфу. Питер также знал, что он всё ещё мог убить Стайлза. Вряд ли тот мог бы сделать что-то против тренированного оборотня с идеальным контролем. Но, честно говоря, Питер не хотел.  
  
Стайлз не говорил напрямик, но Питер был достаточно умён, чтобы предположить. Лора была дикой, и она укусила Стайлза. Она целилась в плечо и хотела порвать его на мелкие кусочки. В случае Стайлза инстинкт бежать или бить почти всегда выбирал бить. Это он заметил со временем. Он предпочитал вербальные битвы, но факта это не отменяло. Так что Стайлз взял ближайший камень и ударил Лору в полной форме волка по голове — достаточно сильно, чтобы она отпустила его   
  
Стайлз мог попытаться сбежать. Большинство, как оборотни, так и люди, попытались бы. Но где-то в этих лесах был Скотт в полном одиночестве. Также и помощники шерифа, которые искали останки неудачливого охотника. Того, который выстрелил в Лору аконитом и поплатился за это жизнью. Да и весь Бикон-Хиллз был всего в паре миль.  
  
Так что он ударил её снова. И снова. И снова. Не остановился даже когда она замерла и от её головы ничего не осталось. Он не мог сделать что-то такое для своего блага. Хотя он понимал, что не мог бы убежать достаточно далеко или быстро, он всё ещё хотел защитить остальных.  
  
На парковке повисла звенящая тишина. Стайлз смотрел прямо на Питера, не говоря ни слова. Изучал его. Боялся. Даже не понимал, что у него больше сил. Питер вздохнул и сделал шаг к нему. Стайлз не отступил, но напрягся. Слишком молодой на вкус Питера, но у него был потенциал вырасти красивым. И он уже был достаточно умным, чтобы быть кем-то, так что внешность — это вторично.  
  
— Расслабься, дорогой, мы разберёмся со всем этим.  
  
Дерек хотел убить Стайлза, даже хотя и понимал, что его действия были обычной самозащитой. Питер хотел увидеть его определённо стоящее будущее. Стайлз заработал свой статус альфы будучи ещё человеком, убив того, кто его укусил. Он также понимал основы верности.  
  
— Мы? — усмехнулся Стайлз. Он не верил в это, конечно. До этого момента он мог доверять только Скотту, и это разумно. И оборотни, и охотники пытались его убить.  
  
Стайлз был тощим, в огромной рубашке в клетку. Она пахла немного его отцом. У него были большие оленьи глаза с ярким отблеском, который говорил о готовности сражаться всеми силами со всем, что только рискнёт напасть. Его пальцы вздрагивали, и всё тело словно не могло замереть, но не из-за нервов. Всё пугало Стайлза, но он всё ещё не отступал. И Питеру хотелось увидеть, чем он станет через два года или пять лет.  
  
Так что он сделал то, чего не делал даже перед родителями: своими или сестры.  
  
Он оголил шею.  
  
— Эм... — Стайлз не понимал. Питер вздохнул, подошёл ближе и взял его руку.  
  
— Это, мой юный падаван, знак подчинения. — Глаза Стайлза расширились, и рот приоткрылся, но он не отстранился. — Когда бета или омега хочет место в твоей стае, они оголяют шею перед тобой. Они показывают тебе верность и признание. И тебе стоит решить, принять их или убить. Конечно, ты можешь отказаться, но им это не понравится. Они сделали тяжёлый выбор подчиниться тебе, так что не всё так просто.  
  
— Но почему я? Типа, ладно, я оборотень, но...  
  
— Ты не просто оборотень, Стайлз. Ты альфа. Лидер.  
  
— Вау, стоп, что, — Стайлз всё ещё не отшатнулся, и Питер поднял его руку к лицу.  
  
— Потому я и сказал «мы». Ты слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы быть сам по себе. У тебя не хватает знаний о сверхъестественном мире. И всё же ты не озверел. Никого не укусил. Не убил. Всё ещё контролируешь себя, — Питер провёл носом по запястью Стайлза. — Ты альфа, Стайлз. Я хочу быть твоим бетой. Следовать за тобой и помогать.  
  
— А получше никого не нашёл? — Питер замер. Значит, низкая самооценка — это то, с чем придётся разобраться. У его племянников и племянниц не было этой проблемы. Они урождённые оборотни, что даёт им чувство превосходства над людьми. Единственный человек-ребёнок из всей компании был слишком мал, чтобы у него это вызывало вопросы, а другой владел магией. Питер улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты превосходен. Я не мог бы желать кого-то другого.  
  
— Звучит не очень, но ладно. Я понял, что волки-одиночки долго и счастливо не живут. Что мне делать?  
  
Питер улыбнулся шире. Стайлз практичный. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Питер сказал, что это он убил всех тех охотников. Пробормотал что-то о том, что стоило пойти с этим в полицию, но не более.  
  
Да, он определённо хотел бы увидеть, как этот щенок мог бы расцвести. Превратиться в прекрасного волка, с которым все должны считаться.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
